Unfair Tactics
by musik577
Summary: "Heads or tails?"- "Heads."- "You got lucky once, Newman, it won't happen again."- "Bring it Baxter." A competitive match of tennis between a fierce Bex Baxter paired with a skilled Cammie Morgan and a very strong Grant Newman with a smirking Zach Goode has taken tennis to the next level. A oneshot.


**Hey (: This is just a little oneshot inspired by the Olympics and a random idea that came to me one afternoon. Hope you enjoy!**

"Heads or tails?"

"Heads."

"You got lucky once, Newman, it won't happen again."

"Bring it Baxter."

And thus, the game began. As the two teams moved into place, it was silent. Cammie and Bex gave each other a look then smiled. Grant and Zach were slightly worried about that little smile but instead of showing that worry they turned to each other and gave each other a small smile.

Go figure.

It had started off simple enough, a simple exclamation from Grant.

"I'm bored."

But soon it turned into a challenge. A challenge which they all set out to win.

A simple game of tennis. That's all it was. Until the boys made a grave mistake.

"You can play tennis? I never thought that you two great lumbering pieces of meat could even hold a racquet, let alone hit a ball with it." Bex smirked at the pair of boys, a trait which had become more and more common within the Gallagher school grounds.

"You should never underestimate the opponent, Rebecca," Zach had smirked back before turning pale. Cammie's jaw dropped. Grant was already planning a visit to the infirmary. Bex cracked her knuckles.

Zach had uttered the single word which was forbidden from the Bex Baxter dictionary. _Rebecca. _

But Bex had just grinned (a little evilly, which made the boys squirm) and challenged the boys to a best of five match.

Zach and Grant duly agreed as they both thought getting hit by a ball was probably better than getting hit by Bex Baxter.

Until it occurred to them that Bex Baxter would be the one hitting the ball.

But it was too late. The challenge was set.

When Liz and Jonas were asked whether they wanted to participate in this, they both shook their head and admitted they weren't much for sport.

Needless to say, no one in the 500 meter radius was surprised by this confession.

When Macey was asked whether she wanted to partake, she gave them all very strange looks and walked away, muttering about the thought of ruining her nails.

And so it began. A fierce Bex Baxter paired with a skilled Cammie Morgan against a very strong Grant Newman and a smirking Zach Goode.

Grant took his first serve, hitting it hard but Bex returned it with little effort, slamming it into their court. Zach countered with a superb backhand before Cammie faked a longshot and delivered one close to the net.

And so this continued.

A fierce competition, each team growing angrier and angrier by the minute as the winner was still undetermined.

And so they stood, staring at each other as the points came down to two games each, and since it was best of five, the winner was the team which won 3 games.

This was the fifth game and the points were currently tied at match point.

The stakes have never been higher for tennis than this match between a pair of Gallagher Girls and Blackthrone Boys.

Grant took his serve. Bex lobbed it, and Grant slammed it down with a hard forehand. Cammie returned it with an elegant spin on her backhand before she and Zach commenced into a rally as they played. Suddenly Bex smiled.

"Hey Grant," she called, a sudden sparkle in her eye.

"Yeah?" Grant called back, eyes never off the ball.

"I love you," she called loudly, smiling.

Grant's mouth dropped open and his arm went slack. It was the first time the fiercely independent Bex Baxter had uttered those 3 words to Grant Newman and he was stunned into a shock.

Cammie took this opportunity to slam it at Grant, who under normal circumstances, would have returned it with ease. However this was not normal circumstances. Grant stared, wide eyed at Bex as the ball sailed under his nose, winning the point to the girls.

Zach fell on the ground in the pain which came from losing.

Cammie laughed and marveled at her best friend's tactics and wondered if she should take it up too.

Bex smiled and walked up to Grant.

"Good game," she said smiling, watching a still dazed Grant Newman.

"Di-did we just _lose?_" Zach stuttered, looking in horror from Cammie to Bex.

They nodded gravely.

"Grant you little-" Zach continued this with a string of explosive, unkind words. Grant stood, staring at Bex.

"Did you mean it?" he asked quietly, staring at Bex. Zach had walked to the sidelines with a laughing Cammie, glaring at Grant.

"Of course I did, you doofus," Bex snapped, a little hurt he had thought that she would not mean it, "I don't just say those words to anyone, even to win a game."

Suddenly, Cammie and Zach observed, the court was taken up by a very heated kissing session by said Bex and Grant.

When they walked over, they were both considerably pink in the face. Zach and Cammie tried not to laugh. Grant looked over the moon while Bex tried not to look too happy while inside her heart soared.

As they walked back into the halls of Gallagher, Grant could be heard muttering with Zach about 'unfair tactics'.

Go figure.

**So? How'd I do? My first oneshot but I now realize I love writing them so much! I don't usually write in third person but I had fun writing this. I'd love to write some more oneshots with any prompts you guys want to suggest (: So…**

**Review! (: Xx**

**P.S: Did anyone watch the Olympic Opening Ceremony? Coz it was great! (: Go New Zealand! xD**


End file.
